


The Cold Never Bothered Me

by disasteryffic



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Fluff, Jelsa - Freeform, One Shot, Smut, crack ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disasteryffic/pseuds/disasteryffic
Summary: A one shot of fluffy Jelsa smut I promised to write for a friend





	

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone following my other works ends up here, so for the lack of updating. It's been a rough year. 
> 
> For everyone else, I still owe the friend in question Chrom/Robin, Thorne/Cress, and Zelda/Gannondorf smut. So there will be a few more coming over the next week or so

“Be honest, how do I look?” Jack wrapped Elsa’s ice cape around his shoulders and struck a pose. “I think I would make an excellent statue material.”

“Yes, right in the center of the palace gardens.” Elsa rolled her eyes, but in reality, she was struggling to contain a laugh.

Jack Frost, the spirit of fun and winter, a guardian of children, pranced around her room with his bare feet and newly acquired accessory. He stopped, spun on the balls of his feet, then bent low in a bow.

“Your royal majesty.” He held an arm out, still hinged at the waist. “It would be my great honor to share this dance with you.”

Elsa, the ice queen of Arendelle, let a laugh escape her lips as she crossed the room to accept Jack’s offered hand. He smirked up at her and kissed her hand. A small blush rose to her pale cheeks as he spun her around and into his arms. Then, despite all of his foolery, he fell into the delicate steps of a waltz.

“I always forget you can dance,” Elsa confessed as they danced around her bedroom.

“I keep hoping you’ll change your mind and invite me to one of your balls.” He smiled widely. “They look fun.”

“They aren’t, I promise.” 

Elsa felt as if they’d had this exact conversation a thousand times already. A year had passed since Jack first showed up in her window, intrigued by her powers that so closely matched his. He’d been so surprised when she could see him -- apparently you had to believe to see. That was the main reason she couldn’t invite him. It would be awkward to see the queen, who had already suffered a mental breakdown in the presence of many of her subjects, dancing around with no one.

“Imagine how good I would look in one of those suits,” he mused as he dipped her low.

Elsa wrinkled her nose until he righted her.

“I don’t have to imagine.” She broke away from his arms and with a few casual flicks of her wrists, Jack’s clothing transformed into a handsome suit that paired very nicely with her own gown.

Jack glanced down at himself, and then with a large smile, adjusted the lapels of his jacket.

“So, how do I look?”

“Excellent.” With a heavy sigh Elsa sat on her bed, sinking into the soft mattress. 

There was no doubt that Jack was handsome. His silver hair was always tousled in a sexy windswept manner, his toothy smile perfectly white, and his shoulders were broad and strong. There was a reason Elsa always went to bed with a smile.

“I know.” He crossed the room and sat next to her on her bed, giving her forehead a quick kiss. “Can’t have a king no one can see.”

“Prince consort,” Elsa corrected with a wide smile.

“Oh yeah, I forgot I don’t get any power.” A mischievous smirk spread across his snow cold lips. “But the perks would be worth it.”

Jack pushed Elsa back on the bed, quickly crawling on top of her as she settled against her white down comforter. His lips found hers in an instant and despite the fact that their bodies were the exact same degree of cold, she felt a warmth spreading within her. His hands ran down her arms. With strong hands he grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. 

A gentle blanket of snow began to fall around them, though Elsa wasn’t sure which one of them caused it. Quite frankly, it was a miracle Anna hadn’t discovered her trysts with Jack yet. It was June, far too late in the season for snow that wasn’t caused by either her or Jack.

“You are breathtaking, my snow queen.” Jack bumped his nose against hers in an affectionate manner.

With her hands still pinned (not that should couldn’t easily break out of it), she couldn’t really do much. So, she raised an eyebrow at Jack and allowed the suit she’d conjured for him to fall away. With a chuckle, he sat up, still straddling her hips and pulled his hoodie over his head.

“So demanding.” He tossed his removed clothing to the side. “Well? Where’s my reward.”

A coy smile tugged at her lips. In a very deliberate, slow manner, Elsa had the pieces of her ice gown chip away into a snowy pile around her. Jack managed to not blink as each piece flaked away, revealing inch after inch of snowy white skin. When her clothes were nothing more than a layer of fine snow around them, Jack pounced.

No matter how many years passed, Elsa would never grow tired of the hungry way he kissed her, the way his hands roved her body. His hands ran up her bare sides, leaving a trail of goosebumps as they went. His fingers lightly brushed the underside of her breasts before they found their way up into her hair, tangling themselves in and efficiently destroying her braid. 

His lips trailed from her lips down to her neck, his mouth deliciously warm on her cool skin. Somehow, despite their naturally cooler temperatures, Jack’s mouth was always just as warm as anyone else’s. He left a trail of fire on her skin, his hands now running back down her body in time with his kisses.

“Jack…” 

Without giving her a chance to catch a breath or thought, Jack mouth moved over her breast, his kissing turning into a gentle sucking sensation as one of his hands found the other. His hand alternately massaged her breast and teased her nipple while his tongue mimicked the behavior.

The sound of footsteps in the hall made them both freeze. Elsa held her breath until they disappeared without a knock on her door. Her muscles, which had tensed more than she realized, relaxed. Jack just laughed.

“No privacy for the queen, huh?” He’d gone back to nuzzling her neck, banishing the last of the tension in her body.

“You have no idea.” 

With Jack so relaxed, it was easy for her to push him onto his back and crawl on top of him. He smirked at her and tucked his hands behind his head, his eyes traveling the length of her naked body as she helped him out of his pants. 

Somewhere along the line, they’d developed a sort of sex routine. It was comfortable, and rarely felt boring, but it helped them be efficient when they were never sure of how much time before Olaf or someone else entered her room without any sort of warning. Jack knew what was coming and clearly had no complaints as the queen bent down and his dick disappeared into her mouth in a slow, smooth movement.

He still let out a small gasp when she ran her tongue along the underside as her head bobbed up and down. His fingers twisted themselves in her hair again, allowing him to control the speed in which she moved. It was a small power play, but enough to make the queen squirm with delight. After running a kingdom full of people eager to follow her direction, it was nice to get some in the bedroom.

But Jack knew the line. He knew that she would never relinquish complete control.

He muttered a few choice words before he pulled her head up and toward his face to kiss her. His tongue explored her mouth and his hands did the same for her backside. With a little guidance, she lowered her hips until she felt his head at her entrance. She bit his bottom lip in anticipation.

“Don’t tease,” he moaned, putting slight pressure on her hips, urging her the rest of the way down. 

Ice grew at his fingertips, spreading across her hips in what was most likely a swirl of beautiful patterns. She smirked.

“That’s not going to work.” She bit his ear softly. “The cold never bothered me.”

It was a little cruel, as she knew how her words got to him. He broke with a moan, pressure from his hands gone. Then, she slid the rest of the way down. They both made small noises.

Maybe having a cold cock inside of them wouldn’t appeal to other woman, but to Elsa it felt safe and familiar. She rocked her hips, knowing exactly what spots she needed to hit. It was so satisfying, like scratching an itch she couldn’t reach on her own. Jack seemed complaint free as he closed his eyes and moved his hands to her thighs. 

Elsa found her stride, falling into a the perfect tempo and was well on her way to getting off. Her breathing became more rapid and her stomach twitched. She leaned forward a bit to grab his shoulders when Jack spun on her, pinning her onto the bed. 

“Not so fast, your majesty.” He wrapped an arm around her waist and flipped her before pulling her hips up to meet his kneeling height. “I’m not quite ready for you to be done yet.” 

He teased her entrance with her fingers as he speckled her back and hips with kissed. She pressed back into him, not thrilled he’d stopped her when she was so close. He chuckled and smacked her butt lightly.

“Patience, please, I’m enjoying the view.”

She felt him remove his hand and for a few long moments there was nothing. Then he was inside her again, thrusting in hard, controlled movements. She grabbed handfuls of snow covered blanket, trying to brace herself as he was being just rough enough to move her up and down the bed. She was close again, his deliberate thrusts bringing her closer and closer to the end. He must have heard it and been close as well, as one of his hands snaked around to tease her clit. She bit down on her blanket as her orgasm hit her. No moans escaped her mouth, but a beautiful frozen pattern spread across her bed. Jack grunted and pulled her hips as close as possible, holding her tightly against him. The snow was no longer soft flurries, but much closer to a blizzard.

Both the queen and guardian remained still, breathing heavily in the thoroughly frozen bedroom. Jack pulled out slowly and helped Elsa move into a more comfortable position on her back. He curled up against her, nuzzling his head close to her breast. She ran her fingers through her hair.

“There has to be ice in the hall,” he said in a soft voice.

“Snow too, probably.”

“What do they think you’re doing in here every night?”

Elsa shrugged but smiled. She kissed his forehead and closed her eyes. It didn’t matter what Anna or Kristoff thought when (or even if) they saw the winter wonderland leaking into the hall. For now, just having Jack to herself was enough.


End file.
